Allie
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Erica Mendez | melee = 90 | ranged = 110 | roles = Ranged, Burst Damage, Area Damage, Stealther | passive = Moving To Position Your movement speed is increased whenever you are out of combat. It further increases over time up to a maximum speed. If you enter combat, the effect breaks. Movement Speed per Stack: 2% Max Stacks: 5 Out Of Combat Time: 8s | difficulty = 3 | protection = 2 | damage = 6 | control = 4 | mobility = 4 }} Allie is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Allie keeps herself unseen in order to surprise her enemies with large amounts of damage using her custom-built rifle and military-grade assets. Skills Stealth (Q) (Max level 4) Curl up into a ball and rollout. You gain increased movement speed and deal damage to enemies hit. You and enemies are slightly knocked back on impact. * Cooldown: 15.0s * Cast time: 0.1s Damage Multiplier: 6/10/14/20% Invisibility: 3.5s Immaterial Duration: 0.5s Evasive Maneuvers (Skill level 2) Activating Stealth causes you to roll forward, avoiding any enemy damage. Ghost (Skill level 3) Amazing technology allows activating Stealth to create a holographic simulation of you on your position. The hologram attacks nearby enemies, dealing a portion of your power as damage, while taking increased damage itself. Damage: 20% Ghost Duration: 3s Ghost Bonus Damage Taken: 300% ---- Aimed Shot (E) (Max level 4) Take aim and mark an enemy for a sniper shot. After your calculations you fire a shot towards that enemy, knocking back and dealing damage to an enemy that is not pierced. Pierces Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 8.0s * Cast time: 0.4s Damage: 230/260/290/350% Piercing Damage: 200% Aim Duration: 1.4s Impale (Skill level 2) You recall how to cap those knees, you immobilize enemies not pierced by the shot. Immobilize:1.5s Death Dealer (Skill level 3) Aimed Shot will no longer break Stealth. Trained to spot vulnerabilities in your opponents, you know how to finish heavily wounded enemies off. Deal increased damage to main targets who has their health below a percentage. Bonus Damage: 100% Percent of Max Health: 25% ---- Rocket Lob ® (Max level 4) Fire a small rocket towards target area, dealing damage and slowing all targets in the area. * Cooldown: 10.0s * Cast time: 0.3s Damage: 90/100/110/135% Slowness: 15% Slow Duration: 2s Sticky Napalm (Skill level 2) Napalm is added to the lobbed rocket, enemies are thus set on fire! Additional Damage: 50% Spare Rockets (Skill level 3) It is always good to bring a spare rocket to the apocalypse; you have done the right thing. You can recast Rocket Lob. Recast: 1.5s ---- Missile (F) (Max level 3) Call in a missile strike at target area. Your contact sends a missile at target, dealing damage. A second shockwave deals secondary damage. And a third shockwave deals tertiary damage. Enemies damaged are lit on fire, receiving additional damage over time. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.4s Initial Delay: 2s Damage: 300/375/450% Secondary Damage: 225/288/350% Tertiary Damage: 150/200/250% Damage over time: 150% Duration: 3s Shock Force (Skill level 2) The force of each explosion knocks enemies back. ---- Gallery Allie.jpg|Splash art Meet_Allie.png|Shop banner Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Ranged Category:Burst Damage Category:Area Damage Category:Stealther